


who says it's not easy for us to meet again?

by narcissusetstellae



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, i needed various tissues while writing this, parentdale, penmione through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusetstellae/pseuds/narcissusetstellae
Summary: "[...] today, they might still not know what the future holds but they know whatever it is, they shall get through it. together."





	who says it's not easy for us to meet again?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, mis cielos!! this had been on my mind for a while now but only today i had a strike of muse and managed to finish it!  
> i hope you can forgive me for any sort of typos, seeing as it's 2 a.m. as i upload this.
> 
> quick notes about this: 1) i write hermione as cuban, usually, but in this fic, specifically, she's mexican so the song at the end fits better (you're about to understand it in note no. 2 ); 2) listen to 'mexicana' by café quijano and lila downs for extra feels and 3) i have a penmione playlist on spotify !! just search for hermione & penelope and lannister-mills, my user, and go to town with that !
> 
> i hope you love everything about this while reading just as much as i did while writing! <3

porcelain and olive never mixed so well together. who would’ve thought that those two colors would complete one another like nothing else ever could. 

 

she moves her head, looking up slightly, and is greeted with the softest of smiles. 

 

“hey there…”, that sweet voice mumbles and the body she lays her head and upper body on, stretches lazily and she can’t help but bite her lip. oh, how it manages to leave her in awe, every time, just how beautiful her girlfriend is. 

 

hermione stretches once again, back arching slightly off of the bed -- slowly this time and not desperate like a couple of hours before but still, a moan leaves her throat and penelope bites her lip yet again, deciding to take the brunette off guard by pressing a gentle kiss to her stomach-- the kind that makes her giggle.

 

and she does. and penelope smiles brightly as her girlfriend calls her out with a whiny ‘baby!’ between those giggles. and she wishes she could stop time. . .

 

crawling up, she straddles the other’s hips and hermione raises her hands, palms facing up so their fingers lace together. for a moment, it seems like the whole world is made of them and it feels like heaven.

 

the fading rays of light that come through the window, announce that the sun is going down and that, soon, they will have to leave the comfort of the brunette’s bed and get dressed. and at the idea of that, penelope’s features morph into almost despair.

 

“what is it?”

 

“do we have to go?” it’s only thing the redhead asks, in an almost shy tone. 

 

“we have the dresses already, pen. . .”, hermione tries to reason but feels exactly what the other is feeling.

 

this is their last time together. after this night everything will change. it's a miracle the blossom's let hermione escort penelope to prom ( both the girls owe a  _ lot  _ to hermione's parents on that matter ). must be part of their psychotic plan. . . who knows what awaits the scarlet haired girl once midnight strikes and they're no longer high school students. 

 

“i don't want to leave it here. i don't want to go. i want to stay with you, be with you. i don't want to walk into that gymnasium tonight and maybe come out without you. mione, please. . .”

 

penelope's desperate pleas make the petite brunette sit up, bringing her close to wrap her arms tightly around her girlfriend's waist as she buries her face into her neck. she won't cry. she just  _ can't  _ cry. if she does. . . the idea of just running away with the redhead to heaven knows where might just pop into her mind again and undoubtedly, the latina  _ will  _ do it. 

 

“i don't want to leave you either.” she whispers as their bare chests press together and she can feel how fast penelope's heart is beating. “but we have to go. i want to dance with you one last time, until my legs don't work anymore.” she pulls back just to hold the girl's face in between her hands, thumbs stroking away her cheekbones, where tear stains are now visible. “i want to kiss you as much as i can. i want to, at some point, take you out of there and walk to that house with you, the one we dream of having as our own, and kiss you more there. . . i want you all to myself tonight. and  _ forever _ .”

 

right now, they're both crying, sobbing as they look into each other's eyes. their foreheads come together and they just stay like that for a few minutes before hermione speaks again.

 

“can i do your makeup?” she asks with a light chuckle before pressing a lingering kiss to penelope's lips. 

 

the redhead nods with a faint smile, returning the kiss. 

 

in no time, they are ready. hair and makeup done. penelope, in a long tulle, navy blue dress and her hair up in a messy but classy bun, and hermione in a short red silk dress with thin straps and her long, luscious curls cascading down her back. 

 

not believing that was actually herself in the mirror, penelope just stares at her reflection in awe before two arms wrap around her shoulder. 

 

“you look so beautiful.”, hermione whispers, pressing a kiss to the girl's exposed shoulder. “are you ready?” 

 

penelope hesitates but eventually nods and, hand in hand, they walk downstairs, where the brunette's whole family waits for them.

there's cheering but not as loud as they usually were, for the gomez's are saddened by upcoming and inevitable loss of their redheaded child, as they call penelope.

 

the couple poses for pictures before heading to the front door, moment in which hermione's older brother, juan, who is home from college just for this occasion, reminds them.

 

“the whole corsage exchanging thing? you teens don't do it anymore?”

 

and both girls gasp, opening their purses to take out the little flower arrangements.

 

hermione goes first, slipping a white dahlia corsage onto penelope's wrist. it goes with a  silent promise that she's hers, no matter what, and that she will come back for her. 

 

then, it's penelope's turn. hermione's favorite flowers slip out of the redhead's purse and  beautiful, elaborate lily corsage can be seen. “i grew them myself. . . in my greenhouse.”, she admits with a blush and to that, oh, to that, the gomez's cheer, forgetting about how sad this occasion is for a moment. 

 

the vixen has tears in her eyes and, once the corsage is on her wrist, she pulls her girlfriend in for a soft kiss.

 

that night, the gomez patriarch walks both girls to his truck and then, up the school stairs and, suddenly. . .

 

**\----------** **_there's a knock on the door_ ** **. ----------**

 

“hey, my sister said you weren't feeling okay?”, a voice sounds, as the woman behind the door refuses to even glimpse inside of the room. when she's met with silence though, a dainty hand pushes it open and her jaw drops. “you look. . .”

 

and she's actually at loss and unsure of just what to say, for she feels every compliment in the world won't be able to match the vision in white that is the redhead in front of her. however, a frown quickly forms on her features. 

 

“hey. . . what is it?”, she asks, walking into the room slowly, heels clicking on the wooden floor before she stops behind the other only to bring her arms around her waist. “pen?”

 

the redhead, that seemed locked away in a trance, inhales deeply as her now  _ fiancée _ wraps her arms around her middle.

 

“just. . . memories. it's nothing.” she smiles, trying to cover up any trace of sadness or tears that might still be there. 

 

“none of those today, alright? i told you. that's all in the past. they can't reach you anymore. there's no one to stop us. look around you, it took time but we made it.” hermione whispers, pressing a kiss to penelope's shoulder. “this house is ours now. there are people outside who love you and have been waiting to give you a proper welcome into the family since 1993. nothing can hurt us--  _ you _ anymore, my love.”

 

and it's true. they made it. sure, the path was chaotic for both of them until they found their way into each other's arms again, but now that's all water under the bridge. even the scars, both literal and figurative, are fading as time passes and the past, more and more, becomes nothing but a blur.

 

“whatever can i do to make you see that? to give you one last sample of safety?”

 

“actually. . . there's one thing. do you think your father would mind not walking you down the aisle?”

 

the question doesn’t fail to be quite the surprise, since everything was already arranged, but hermione wants to listen to what the redhead has to say.

 

“it’s unconventional, i know but-- i wish to do that part together as well. i don’t want to wait for you up there, all alone. i don’t want anything to surprise me or you that ruins this day. do you think we can do that?” she finishes elaborating her question and averts her gaze by looking down and pretending to check something on her dress. but hermione notices a slight tremor in her hand and gently reaches for it, giving it a squeeze so penelope will look up.

 

“yes.”, the latina nods, a smiling tugging at the corner of her light pink colored lips as her fiancée smiles back at her through the reflection. “nothing would actually make me happier.” 

 

and that’s just what they do.

 

hermione leaves for a while to finish arranging her hair but once penelope is done and opens the master room’s door, she’s outside, already having a hard time holding back her tears as she gazes at her soon to be wife in her complete attire.

 

everything feels like prom night. except now, the happy ending is just a few vows away. the corsages and their exchanging, have been replaced by flower bouquets they each carry in their hands and by the rings they give each other at the altar.

 

later, when it’s time for their first dance, they’ll move, foreheads touching, to the sweet chords of ‘mexicana’ by café quijano. a fitting song penelope chose -- even through the language barrier-- not only because it was one of hermione’s favorite songs but because it sort of told their story. and well, because the title was as if it was just made for hermione.

 

today, the tears are of happiness and not of sadness and despair. today, they might still not know what the future holds but they know whatever it is, they shall get through it.

 

_ together. _


End file.
